Eu Quero Acreditar
by Lab Girl
Summary: Uma visita inesperada, uma conversa mais inesperada ainda. Cena perdida do 4x13 Never Again.


**Título: Eu Quero Acreditar**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, 4ª temporada, missing scene, angst, hurt/comfort  
 **Advertências:** Um pouco de sofrimento emocional; spoilers dos episódios 4x12 _Leonard Betts_ e 4x13 _Never Again  
_ **Classificação:** PG  
 **Capítulos:** 1 - one shot  
 **Completa:** [ x ] Sim  
 **Resumo:** Uma visita inesperada, uma conversa mais inesperada ainda. Cena perdida do 4x13 _Never Again_.

 **N/A:** * Fanfic especialmente escrita para o Projeto Rewatch do Fórum Need For Fic *  
Quis aproveitar os acontecimentos do 4x12 (Leonard Betts) e do 4x13 (Never Again) para introduzir esta cena perdida do 4x13 porque achei que M&S mereciam um momento assim depois da torta de climão no final desse episódio. E, pelo que vemos dos dois no 4x14 (Memento Mori), acho que se encaixaria bem.

* * *

Ela estava sentada no sofá de sua sala, a televisão ligada, os olhos, porém, longe da tela, focados distraidamente na janela aberta cuja cortina balançava suavemente ao ritmo da brisa noturna.

Estava tão distraída que, quando a campainha soou, arrancou-a do estado de torpor com um pequeno salto. Levou a mão ao peito, onde o coração estava disparado. Olhou para o relógio na parede que acusava oito e vinte da noite. Não era tão tarde, mas certamente era de surpreendê-la, já que não estava esperando ninguém.

Erguendo-se, Dana Scully deslocou-se até a porta para espiar pelo olho mágico. Definitivamente ela não estava esperando por _aquela_ visita. Esquecendo-se de que estava apenas em seu pijama lilás de botões, sem se preocupar em ir buscar o roupão para cobrir-se, puxou a corrente do trinco e girou a chave.

"Oi, Scully" a voz dele era quase tímida, assim como o pequeno sorriso que esboçou. "Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas estava passando aqui perto e…"

Ela nem se preocupou com a frouxa explicação, "O que quer, Mulder?"

"Uau! Eu não esperava uma recepção calorosa, mas confesso que esse balde de gelo não estava nas previsões mais pessimistas."

Scully fechou os olhos por uma fração de segundos e suspirou antes de abrir um pouco mais porta num convite implícito para que ele entrasse em seu apartamento. "Só não me diga que é mais uma pista sobre alguma fonte internacional ligada a conspiração para esconder provas de vida extra-terrestre."

"Não, não" ele respondeu, passando por ela e entrando na sala, "Desta vez, não."

"Então...?" ela fechou a porta atrás de si, encarando-o sem o menor sinal de ânimo.

"Eu só achei que pudéssemos conversar um pouco" ele falou timidamente, virando-se para ela, as mãos recolhidas nos bolsos da jaqueta preta de couro.

As sobrancelhas de Scully ergueram-se alguns centímetros sem que ela pudesse evitar.

"Conversar? Sobre o quê?"

Mulder suspirou, encolhendo os ombros. "Sobre qualquer coisa. Acho que não temos mais conversado ultimamente. Não de verdade."

A ruiva estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Por que isto, Mulder? Foi pelo que eu disse hoje no começo do expediente?"

Ele, por fim, libertou as mãos dos bolsos, deixando-as caírem ao lado do corpo.

"De certa forma. Percebi que a nossa comunicação não tem sido das melhores nos últimos tempos, não é?"

Apesar do pequeno sorriso que implorava por simpatia, ela não conseguiu ceder ao charme dele. Não desta vez. Passou por ele direto, indo sentar-se no sofá. A televisão continuava ligada, exibindo um programa qualquer de auditório.

Sem pedir ou esperar convite, Mulder a seguiu e fez o mesmo, sentando-se na outra ponta do sofá. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, fingindo estarem concentrados no programa que a tela exibia. Porém, sabiam que nenhum dos dois estava realmente prestando atenção.

Ciente de que não podiam seguir ignorando o elefante na sala, Mulder foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio com um suspiro antes de voltar a se pronunciar.

"Scully, eu sinto muito."

Isso atraiu o olhar dela, que se desviou do televisor para focá-lo. Ele, então, prosseguiu.

"Eu sei que você tem sua própria vida, seus assuntos" os olhos dele abaixarem-se para as próprias mãos entrelaçadas no colo. "Enfim, eu nunca fui muito bom em relacionamentos sociais" ele sacudiu a cabeça e riu, sem humor. "Acho que, porque eu não tenho uma vida, acabei me esquecendo de que os outros podem ter."

"Mulder…" ela começou, mas foi impedida pelas palavra seguintes dele, que, aparentemente, não a havia escutado.

"Só queria que entendesse que aqueles arquivos são a minha vida" os olhos de Mulder se voltaram para ela, então, carregando um brilho de melancolia mesmo com o sorriso falso que ele tentava ostentar. "Os Arquivos X são a minha vida, Scully. Você sabe."

Ela não soube o que dizer. Ele tinha as razões dele. E nunca as havia escondido dela. Porém, aquele era um momento delicado de sua própria vida, em que tudo começava a ser repensado e colocado sob uma nova perspectiva.

Mais uma vez, antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Mulder a surpreendeu. Levando a mão ao interior da jaqueta, ele puxou algo comprido e que, em instantes, ela percebeu ser uma placa exatamente igual a que havia sobre a mesa dele. Quando a mão do parceiro se estendeu, as letras brilharam sob a luz dos abajures da sala.

 _Dana Scully_  
 _Agente Especial_

Os dedos dela tocaram o material frio com cuidado, quase como se fosse capaz de derreter ao toque. Em seguida, seus olhos encontraram o rosto dele, que agora ostentava um pequeno sorriso autêntico, não uma tentativa frágil.

Scully não correspondeu ao sorriso. Sua reação foi uma tão inesperada para ele quanto para ela própria.

"Mulder, Leonard Betts me disse que eu tinha algo de que ele precisava."

A expressão do parceiro foi se modificando visivelmente. Os cantos dos lábios foram murchando, apagando o sorriso que ele ainda exibia. Os olhos passaram de um verde suave a um tom acinzentado. As sobrancelhas juntaram-se levemente, formando um vinco na testa.

"Você… está me dizendo que Betts…"

Os olhos de Scully tornaram a cair sobre a placa com seu nome. Seus dedos a apertaram por alguns segundos, como se estivessem em busca de apoio.

"O que ele precisava de todas aquelas pessoas que atacou? Ele disse que precisava de algo que eu também tenho…"

"Não. Scully… não!" ele disse, firme, de uma maneira tão firme que a fez olhar para ele no mesmo instante. Os olhos de Mulder pareciam… desesperados? Ela estaria interpretando bem? "Você nem acreditava que isso fosse possível. Esse _dom_ do Betts…"

"Mas você acredita. Não é?" o olhar dela o desafiou. Ela queria que Mulder estivesse errado, queria desesperadamente, mas sentia, pela primeira vez, que ele estava absolutamente certo.

Ele moveu-se no sofá, aproximando-se alguns centímetros dela, o olhar ainda perdido, os lábios se abrindo e fechando duas vezes antes de conseguirem proferir as palavras. "Eu posso ter errado. Betts pode ter errado pela primeira vez, por que não?"

Scully fechou os olhos, balançando suavemente a cabeça, o vinco em sua testa destoando do sorriso sardônico em seus lábios. "Eu pensei isso até acordar no meio da madrugada com o nariz sangrando."

"O quê?" a informação pareceu assustá-lo ainda mais, confundi-lo. "Mas isso… isso não quer dizer nada. Nada de mais. Você é médica, certo? Se estivesse com algo grave, saberia dizer. Não saberia?"

Os olhos de Scully se abriram para encontrar a expressão perdida de Mulder. Conteve a mão que sentiu ganas de tocá-lo, de correr sobre o restolho de barba que despontava no maxilar anguloso. Porém, deteve-se, apertando mais a placa entre os dedos.

"Na verdade, não é bem assim. Existem muitas doenças, especialmente essa, que não são facilmente detectáveis, pelo menos no estágio inicial."

Ela viu o peito de Mulder subir e descer. Ele arfou. "O que pensa fazer?"

"Eu já me submeti a alguns exames específicos no hospital da Philadelphia onde dei entrada por causa da substância tóxica da tatuagem. Solicitei que os resultados fossem enviados para o Hospital Memorial de Washington."

"E quando… quando esses resultados chegam?"

"Por se tratar de algo dessa magnitude, eles devem chegar em breve. Creio que, no máximo, até amanhã."

Os olhos de Mulder caíram sobre a placa que ela segurava, em seguida, tornaram a erguer-se para o rosto dela. Scully viu, sem dificuldade, que os orbes acinzentados estavam marejados. E sentia que os seus próprios também estavam assim.

"Eu posso pedir…" ele hesitou, mas logo em seguida deu vazão ao pensamento, "...você me avisa assim que estiver com esses resultados em mãos? Por favor."

Scully meneou a cabeça, esforçando-se para não deixar uma lágrima escapar. "Claro que sim."

"Eu… eu quero estar lá. Quando você receber o diagnóstico" ele disse enfaticamente, apesar da voz trêmula.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, os lábios de Scully esboçaram um sorriso. "Avisarei você."

De repente, surpreendo-a - talvez a ambos - Mulder fechou os restantes centímetros entre os dois no sofá e tomou as mãos dela nas dele, fazendo a placa cair, esquecida, sobre o carpete com um baque surdo.

"Não vai ser nada. Você vai ver. Não tem motivos pra pensar o contrário. Betts errou. Ele estava desesperado, só isso. Perdeu a razão, quis ameaçar você. Não passou disso."

Scully sustentou o sorriso. Queria acreditar nas palavras de Mulder, encontrar algum conforto nelas. Porém, algo dentro de si não permitia. Ela não diria isso ao parceiro, não queria assustá-lo mais, muito menos tirar dele o que tinha de mais precioso. A esperança, a vontade de crer no improvável.

Foi por isso que apertou as mãos dele nas suas, inspirando para conter as lágrimas e mantendo o pequeno sorriso que, não sabia mais se era para confortar a ele ou a ela própria, quando as palavras saíram de seus lábios...

"Eu quero acreditar."

* * *

 **~ x ~**


End file.
